Destinos Trocados
by Odd Ellie
Summary: AU – Como seria a vida de alguns dos habitantes de Westeros se eles tivessem nascido em Casas diferentes ?
1. Brienne Lannister

AU – Como seria a vida de alguns dos habitantes de Westeros se eles tivessem nascido em Casas diferentes ?

**Brienne Lannister **

Sua irmã mais velha não gostava dela e não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder isso, mas fazia questão que as duas entrassem juntas ao serem apresentadas em qualquer evento para parecer ainda mais bela em comparação. E mais uma vez Brienne o fez no baile daquele torneio, Cersei podia ser bem vingativa as vezes então o melhor era não contraria-la naquelas situações se possível. Diziam que o melhor da linhagem Lannister tinha ido parar no primeiro par de filhos gêmeos que Joanna e Tywin tiveram. E o pior no segundo par : ela e Tyrion, talvez isso fosse verdade na aparência mas Brienne tinha certeza que tal coisas eram ditas por gente que nunca teve que passar uma hora com Cersei quando ela estava de mau humor.

Felizmente o príncipe dragão estava presente naquele torneio então logo Cersei a largou para ir vê-lo tocando a harpa e a deixou parada no canto onde as moças ficavam esperando para serem convidadas para dançar, Brienne sabia racionalmente que era pior para Tyrion afinal uma deformidade superava falta de beleza bem mais em termos de tragédias, mas quando ela estava lá parada vendo todas as outras moças sendo tiradas para dançar ela se sentia momentaneamente como tendo a pior sorte de todas, geralmente ela só recebia convites daqueles que pretendiam ganhar o favor de seu pai, e mesmo assim eram poucos. Por isso ela até se chocou um pouco quando alguém pegou a sua mão e a puxou para a pista de dança enquanto ela olhava com tristeza para os casais dançando, mas sua surpresa passou quando ela viu que era Jaime.

"Porque você não está usando o vestido que eu te trouxe do Porto Real ?" Jaime perguntou casualmente.

"Nosso pai disse que eu deveria usar as cores da Casa" Brienne respondeu com tristeza.

O vestido que Jaime lhe trouxera era azul, do tom dos olhos dela, e tinha um caimento bem melhor. As costureiras do Rochedo Casterly sempre faziam as roupas dela apertadas, coladas ao seu corpo, como se o vestido fosse magicamente fazê menor que ela era e o resultado geralmente era desastroso, também vermelho não lhe favorecia, Cersei parecia bela e poderosa em vermelho, Brienne não, ela até uma vez tinha ouvido por alto que parecia uma porca tentando se passar por uma dama quando ela usava vermelho. Ela não contou para Jaime, ele as vezes a chamava de feia quando eles discutiam mas ficava irritadíssimo quando eram os outros, antes dele se juntar a guarda-real ele vivia se metendo em brigas pelo castelo. E ela não contou a seu pai porque ele provavelmente aplicaria uma punição bem severa a quem fez tal comentário, ele diria que feia ou não ela era uma Lannister, ela era superior aos outros, ela merecia respeito.

"Entendo, então como andam os seus treinos com a espada ?"

"Não andam, nosso pai me pegou treinando no quarto um dia e confiscou todo o equipamento"

"Eu vou ver se eu te arranjo uma nova"

"Porque ? Ele vai acabar tirando de mim eventualmente"

"Qualquer treino é bom treino Brienne, como você espera se juntar a guarda-real comigo se você não treinar ?"

"Eu não sou uma criança Jaime, eu não acredito mais nessas coisas que você diz"

Foi ele que a ensinou a lutar, ele que arranjou a sua primeira espada, ele que ficava horas contando histórias para ela e Tyrion sobre bravos cavaleiros, e ele que a fez sonhar em se juntar a guarda-real, e ele que a fez acreditar por um tempo bem mais longo do que ela sentia orgulho que esse sonho era possível.

"Você está me chamando de mentiroso ?"

"Não"

"Então você está me chamando de tolo ?"

"Eu não sei"

"Olha Brienne : coisas mais estranhas já aconteceram, você tem a habilidade, com Aerys seria difícil claro, mas Rhaegar é mais liberal e ele gosta de mim eu conseguiria convencê-lo eu acho, então continue treinando, eu ainda vou te ver usando aquela capa branca"

Ela sorriu. E viu do canto de seu olho Cersei os observando, provavelmente no dia seguinte as cabeças de suas bonecas teriam misteriosamente desaparecido e as poucas roupas que ficavam bem nela teriam rasgos de tesouras, mas ela achou que provavelmente valeria a pena por ter um pouco de felicidade naquele momento.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	2. Sansa Baratheon

**Sansa Baratheon**

Ela foi acordada por Renly com três noticias : a primeira que Robert morreria em breve, a segunda que os filhos da Rainha eram bastardos e terceiro que ele havia decidido se declarar Rei. Sansa ficou em silêncio por um minuto digerindo tudo que havia sido dito, depois desse tempo as primeiras palavras que saíram de seus lábios foram :

"Algo aconteceu com Stannis ?"

"Não, porque você pensaria isso ?"

"Bem se os filhos da Rainha são bastardos, então porque você seria o Rei e não ele se nosso irmão está disponível para fazer o trabalho?"

"Você honestamente acha que alguém seguiria Stannis com a personalidade que ele tem ?"

"Mas a lei diz que-"

"Minha querida leis podem ser refeitas, quem você acha que ficaria melhor com uma coroa em sua cabeça, eu ou aquela lagosta que é o nosso irmão ?"

Sansa ficou em silêncio. Renly revirou os olhos e disse :

"Você pode ter Loras"

"Como assim ?"

"Eu me comuniquei com os Tyrells e arranjei um casamento entre a minha pessoa e Margaery Tyrell, estou certo que os Tyrells ficariam felicíssimos em fazer deste um casamento duplo, e eu sei como você é afeiçoada do meu amigo, imagine : Sansa Tyrell, soa bem não acha ?"

Soava bem, e era realmente o que ela queria desde o dia em que ela foi apresentada ao melhor amigo de seu irmão.

Renly sorriu e disse :

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar, agora arrume suas malas, eu vou vir buscá-la em duas horas"

Sansa assentiu com a cabeça e Renly foi embora satisfeito.

Sansa arrumou uma mala rapidamente, juntou algumas roupas e todo o ouro que ela tinha consigo, e partiu no primeiro navio para longe do Porto Real, e Renly encontrou o quarto dela vazio quando foi busca-la algumas horas depois.

Para ela Loras era o homem de seus sonhos, Renly era o seu irmão favorito, mas ela sabia que o verdadeiro Rei de Westeros a aguardava na Pedra do Dragão.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Cersei Arryn

**Cersei Arryn**

Mesmo sendo uma mulher Cersei foi criada como a herdeira de seu pai, a pequena Senhora do Ninho da Águia costumavam lhe chamar quando ela era criança. Bela, inteligente e com todo o respeito do Vale voltado para ela.

Isso até seu pai de casar com Lysa Tully e alguns anos depois dar a luz ao pequeno Robert, um menino fraco e insípido, indigno do grande nome da Casa Arryn. Cersei frequentemente achava que ele devia ser um bastardo, magrinho e pequeno do jeito que ele era seria bem fácil o menino ser filho do amigo de infância que segundos os rumores Lysa ainda era apaixonada. Mas todas as vezes em que ela tentou vocalizar essa teoria para seu pai ele disse para ela se calar. Mas ele não estava mais ali para fazer isso agora.

Em retrospecto ela concluiu que foi um tanto tolo passar todos os seus anos após o nascimento de seu irmãozinho triste e com raiva pelo que tinha sido tirado dela, porque foi incrivelmente fácil empurrar o menino pela Porta da Lua e recuperar tudo que era seu por direito, por sangue. E foi bom também, isso ela não tinha previsto.

Mas no entanto Cersei conseguiu prever o prazer que ela sentiria em ver os cabelos de Lysa sendo raspados e sendo forçada a andar nua até o pé da montanha como a adultera que ela era.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	4. Jaime Stark

**Jaime Stark **

"Vamos fugir" Jaime disse com sua irmã deitada em cima do seu peito nu.

"Não diga isso" Lyanna disse.

"Porque não ? Você não quer se casar com Robert Baratheon, não mais do que eu quero me casar com a garota Tully"

"Não é por isso"

"Então porque não ? Você não gostaria de conhecer Lys ou Braavos, talvez achar a perdida Vallyria, os Targaryens provavelmente dariam muito ouro por um mapa correto, e não veriam o negócio do incesto tão mal assim. Ou ir pra qualquer outra dessas cidades ensolaradas do outro lado do mar ?"

"Eu adoraria conhecer esses lugares"

"Então porque você não quer que eu fale sobre fugir ?"

"Eu não quero porque você não está falando sério"

"Quem disse que eu não estou ?"

.

.

.

Jaime esperou a semana toda que ela desistisse, e na noite em que eles combinaram de cavalgar até o porto mais próximo de Winterfell ele tinha certeza que ela não o encontraria no ponto em que eles tinham combinado, mas lá Lyanna apareceu. Ele sorriu e a beijou, era tarde e não havia ninguém em volta, mas ainda assim foi o beijo em um lugar público, o primeiro que eles tiveram, ele mal podia esperar para estar do outro lado do mar onde ninguém os conhecia, poder segurar a mão dela em publico e beijá-la toda vez que ele sentisse vontade, mas ainda assim ele se sentiu obrigado a perguntar :

"Você tem certeza Lya ?"

"Eu não estaria aqui se eu não tivesse"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	5. Shireen Greyjoy

**Shireen Greyjoy**

Os dias em que o navio que sua irmã voltava para as Ilhas de Ferro eram os favoritos de Shireen. Asha lhe trazia livros de terras distantes e lhe contava varias histórias.

"Um dia quando você for um pouquinho mais velha eu vou te levar comigo" Asha dizia.

"Eu gostaria disso"

Shireen era jovem demais para ir para o mar, mas ela estava aprendendo para o dia em que não fosse, seu pai a ensinava do mesmo jeito que ele ensinara Asha : a ler mapas náuticos, a saber quais portos são melhores para trocas, onde se conseguiria os melhores preços e como obter a melhor mercadoria, pelo menos a parte teórica do negócio da família ela estava certa que ela conseguiria dar conta.

"Um dia você vai ser uma Rainha Pirata" Asha dizia.

Shireen tinha certas dúvidas quanto a isso, ela era quieta demais para ser uma capitã de navio, mas mesmo assim era bom ver Asha dizendo isso, Asha as vezes completava dizendo que ela não apenas tinha o nome Greyjoy mas também a aparência de uma pirata. Asha dizia que todo pirata precisava de algumas cicatrizes, que elas eram prova que o sujeito tinha saído para enfrentar o mundo e tinha ganhado. E que as suas eram ainda mais impressionantes porque essa doença que exterminara cidades inteiras não foi pareô para sua irmãzinha mesmo quando ela era um bebê.

Shireen concluiu já há algum tempo que era uma sorte ela ter nascido uma menina, se ela fosse um menino seus pais provavelmente sempre veriam nela as sombras dos irmãos que foram mortos antes dela nascer. Asha concordava, mas ela dizia que era mais porque ela sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha e já tinha até desistido disso antes dela nascer. Asha dizia que irmãos podiam ser legais ocasionalmente em doses pequenas, mas irmãs eram incríveis. Shireen não sabia tinha muita experiência com a primeira parte, já que o único irmão que ela ainda tinha havia sido mandado para Winterfell pouco antes dela nascer, mas a parte sobre irmãs ela sabia por experiência e concordava plenamente.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	6. Petyr Targaryen

**Petyr Targaryen **

As pessoas diziam que seu irmão mais velho além de belo e valente era sábio. Petyr discordava com isso, Rhaegar era obcecado demais com conceitos como destino e amor, e havia sido simplesmente estúpido da parte dele roubar a garota Stark, manter as grandes casas satisfeitas era essencial para se manter o Reino em paz e por consequência a população calma. E com isso ele havia posto os Starks, os Baratheons e os Arryns contra a família real e com eles toda a força do Norte, das Terras da Tempestade e do Vale respectivamente.

Sim muito estúpido, mas Petyr podia trabalhar com isso, tentar fazer o melhor com a situação a sua frente, seu irmão tinha roubado uma Stark e por causa disso haveria uma guerra na certa, então já que seria assim de qualquer jeito ele não via muito mal em roubar uma Tully para si.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	7. Stannis Targaryen

N/A : Esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo

**Stannis Targaryen **

Stannis nunca viu muito apelo em sexo a não ser pelo óbvio motivo de continuar a linhagem, mas ele também nunca se sentiu particularmente enojado pelo ato, isso até a sua noite de núpcias com Daenerys. Sua irmã era a Khaleesi dos Dothraki, a Rainha de Meeren e a mãe dos dragões. E uma Targaryen, ela nunca se esquecia, e ele também não, era por isso que ele estava ali naquela cama com ela, para continuar a tradição da família.

Viserys passou os seus últimos meses de vida reclamando que Daenerys deveria ser a esposa dele, a ironia que fora seu irmão que negociara o casamento dela com Khal Drogo parecia passar completamente despercebida para Viserys. Eles eram Targaryens, eles se casavam entre si, era o jeito que deveria ser, era mais dever. Mas Viserys a desejava também, Viserys invejaria a sua posição se ele estivesse vivo.

Demorou um tempo até que ele conseguisse ter uma ereção para consumar o ato, Daenerys se ofereceu para ajudá-lo com suas mãos e sua boca, mas seu pênis permaneceu mole enquanto estava na boca de sua irmã, apenas quando ele fechou seus olhos e começou a pensar em outras coisas bem diferentes das que estavam a sua volta ele conseguiu ficar duro.

Não durou muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para ele derramar sua semente no ventre dela, e ele rezou para os deuses que ele nem tinha certeza que acreditava para que um filho fosse gerado daquele ato, afinal aquele era o fim daquilo tudo, era por causa disso que ele era atualmente o Rei Meereen e um dia o Rei de Westeros com a ajuda dos dragões de sua irmã. Mas ainda assim aquele ato incestuoso parecia um preço alto demais a se pagar para cumprir o seu dever.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	8. Arya Bolton

**Arya Bolton **

Domeric escreveu uma carta do Vale dizendo que ele ia desobedecer as ordens do pai deles e ir procurar o irmão bastardo que eles nunca haviam conhecido. Arya não teve tempo pra responder essa carta, mas se tivesse teria dito que era bom mesmo, parecia uma regra estúpida não deixar eles não interagirem com seu irmão só porque ele não era legitimo. Quando ela foi começar uma carta dizendo exatamente isso um mensageiro chegou contando que Domeric estava morto.

E alguns meses depois Ramsay foi trazido para o Forte do Pavor, ao ser apresentada para ele Arya agiu como a menina bem educada e comportada que Domeric que os outros sempre a irritavam para ser, ela arranjou que Ramsay fosse servido muito do melhor vinho que eles tinham disponível e mais tarde enquanto a maioria estava dormindo ela entrou no quarto de Ramsay e cortou a garganta dele com sua lâmina.

Lhe ocorreu talvez usar veneno como Ramsay tinha usado com Domeric, seria mais seguro certamente, mas decidiu que era melhor não, ela era uma Bolton e o lema da sua casa era _Nossas lâminas são afiadas_, ela não usaria uma arma de covardes, a arma que o bastardo usara, ela mataria um irmão para pagar pela morte do outro como uma Bolton.

Ramsay já estava morto mas o sangue dele continuava esguichando, ela sabia que seria assim já que ela tinha visto seu pai falando que cortes na artéria eram assim, mas era bem diferente ouvir e ver na prática, ela ficou tão mesmerizada por aquela visão que ela nem reparou os passos se aproximando do quarto, só quando seu pai entrou no quarto que ela notou que não estava mais sozinha.

Ela esperou que ele fosse gritar e brigar com ela mas Roose não fez isso. Ele obviamente estava chocado por aquela visão mas ela conseguia detectar um pouco de orgulho naquele retrospecto Arya concluiu que foi a primeira vez que seu pai não a olhou como uma filha que só servia pra ser casada mas sim como sua herdeira. E uma bem digna daquele papel.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	9. Lyanna Martell

**Lyanna Martell**

Lyanna se sentia culpada porque quando ela olhava para o marido de sua irmã seu coração se acelerava e no momento em que ele colocou aquela coroa no seu colo ela sentiu por um segundo felicidade, antes da vergonha de ter todos aqueles olhares voltados para ela a consumir. O coração dela também estava batendo acelerado quando o príncipe dragão apareceu na janela do quarto dela na Lançassolar uma noite, ele falou sobre amor e destino, e ele pediu para que Lyanna fugisse com ele e fosse a mãe de seus filhos.

Lyanna gostaria de dizer que ela ficou surpresa pela princesa de Rhaegar, mas ela não estava, seus irmãos tinham recebido uma carta de Elia contando que os meistres do Porto Real tinham lhe informado que ela provavelmente não poderia ter mais filhos. Lyanna não recebeu nenhuma carta, Elia lhe garantira que ela não a culpava pela decisão de seu marido de coroar sua irmã mais nova no torneio de Harrenhall como a Rainha do amor e da beleza alguns meses antes, mas mesmo assim Elia parou de lhe escrever, e ela tinha certeza que se sua irmã convivesse com ela que Elia não sorriria para ela do mesmo jeito que ela fazia quando elas eram mais novas. Mas também Elia quase não sorria mais nesses dias.

O jeito que Rhaegar falava fazia com que tudo parece tão belo e sublime como nas belas canções. Mas ela tinha visto a vida de Elia e essa estava tão longe de ser como uma canção, o jeito que eles tratavam suas mulheres fora de Dorne, seus bastardos, qualquer um que não fosse exatamente como a regra ditava que eles deviam ser.

Amor e romance eram conceitos tentadores, mas ela experimentara liberdade durante toda a sua vida e não trocaria isso por nada, nem mesmo por Rhaegar. Então ela disse para o príncipe ir embora e para nunca mais fazer qualquer oferta desse tipo para ela de novo.

Alguns meses depois veio a noticia que Rhaegar tinha tomado uma nova garota, mas esta era uma Lannister, ela sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, mas não arrependimento, Oberyn pareceu ter notado isso e a convidou para dar um passeio. Mais tarde naquele dia cavalgando com Oberyn na beira da praia o príncipe estava bem longe de seus pensamentos, tudo que ela conseguira se concentrar era no vento no seus cabelos e o sol em sua pele.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	10. Tyrion Greyjoy

**Tyrion Greyjoy **

Se não fosse pela sua mãe ele provavelmente teria sido morto ao nascer, as leis da Ilha de Ferro eram duras e em geral era concordado que no caso de uma deformidade era melhor matar de uma vez, mas Balon não fez isso, dizem que sua esposa Alannys o implorou e ameaçou se matar caso ele fizesse, outros dizem que isso não foi necessário, que o Senhor das Ilhas de Ferro só seguia as leis quando ele queria realmente, que ele já agia como um Rei bem antes dele começar a sua rebelião.

Tyrion não recebeu seu próprio navio, não até Rodrik e Maron morrerem no meio da rebelião. Enquanto seus irmãos estavam navegando e se divertindo nos anos antes, ele estava no Pyke aprendendo, aprendendo para ser até melhor do que eles mesmo sem a experiência prática, estudando sobre as grandes batalhas pela história sobre tudo que os outros fizeram de errado, como os outros perderam, e como daria para ele ganhar aquela rebelião. E eles venceram e ele nunca mais teve que ouvir comentários sobre como ele deveria ter morrido no berço, porque por causa de sua inteligência agora as Ilhas eram independentes do trono de ferro, seu pai era um Rei, e um dia ele seria também.

Depois da independência das Ilhas de Ferro, veio a independência de Dorne, e depois da Campina, e eventualmente alguns anos depois um grande conselho foi chamado e foi decidido que o trono de ferro seria destruído, os Sete Reinos voltariam a ser como eram antes da conquista Targaryen há séculos atrás. Tyrion Greyjoy estava bem ciente que o lema da sua casa era Nós não semeamos, mas ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouquinho orgulhoso toda vez que ele pensava na mudança que a vitória da sua casa na rebelião semeara por todos os reinos.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	11. Jon Sand

**Jon Sand **

As pessoas diziam que a sua mãe era a mulher mais bela de Westeros quando ela era viva. Ashara Dayne, bela até mesmo enquanto ela se jogava de um penhasco pouco após o nascimento de seu único filho. Sobre o seu pai não havia muitos fatos, apenas especulação quanto a sua identidade : Brandon Stark, Barristan Selmy, Oberyn Martell, Ned Stark, até mesmo o seu também falecido tio Arthur Dayne era um suspeito. Rumores sobre romances clandestinos em torneios e na corte real.

Ele estava naquele mesmo penhasco quando seu primo a encontrou numa tarde :

"Deuses Jon ! O que diabos você está fazendo ?" Edric Dayne disse.

"Eu só estou olhando, eu não vou me jogar" Jon disse.

"Será que você pode olhar um pouquinho mais de trás, pra não acabar caindo sem querer ?"

Jon revirou os olhos, mas acabou fazendo o que o seu primo disse.

"Obrigada"

"Então dando uma última por Starfall ?"

"Não, na verdade eu estava procurando por você"

"Porque ?"

"Um dos amigos do Beric não tem um escudeiro, e eu estava me perguntando se você estaria interessado ?"

"Ele não se importaria de ter um bastardo como escudeiro ?"

"Ele é de Myr, eles não se importam com coisas desse tipo por lá, então isso significa que você está interessado ?"

"Sim" ele disse tentando não parecer desesperado demais.

"Legal, eu vou contar pra ele"

É claro que ele estava interessado, ser um cavaleiro era um dos seus sonhos, treinar como escudeiro ao lado de Edric poderia ser bem divertido e principalmente talvez mais ao Norte de Dorne ele poderia descobrir algo sobre o seu pai.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	12. Margaery Baratheon

**Margaery Baratheon**

Margaery era a única filha de Robert Baratheon que tinha herdado os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis de seu pai, ou pelo menos a única que tinha o sobrenome Baratheon e que tinha o título de princesa de Westeros. Ela estava ciente de alguns bastardos que haviam pela cidade que tinham essas mesmas características físicas, um aprendiz de ferreiro que ela já tinha observado trabalhar, uma menina filha de uma prostituta, em Casterly Rock ela tinha encontrado um par de gêmeos filhos de uma das arrumadeiras numa vez em que foi visitar seu avô materno, a garota no Vale, e o menino da Ponta da Tempestade. Por enquanto Margaery não conseguia ver muita utilidade em seus irmãos bastardos mas ela mantinha um olho neles apenas no caso de uma oportunidade surgir, ou em um caso pior um problema. Não era tão difícil, pelo menos não tanto quanto algumas outras coisas que ela já teve que fazer.

Margaery estava com seu pai quando o javali o atacou, caçada nunca foi muito do seu interesse mas não havia ninguém que sabia disso além dela, já que há quase cinco anos ela tinha demonstrado interesse em se juntar ao seu pai em uma das suas atividades recreativas favoritas e tinha saído com ele para várias caçadas e tomara muito cuidado para que nenhum tédio aparecesse em sua expressão facial.

Ela sempre esperou que seu pai fosse morrer jovem, o abuso dele de álcool e comida certamente causariam danos ao seu corpo que tornaria bem menor a possibilidade dele ter uma velhice longa, mas ela ainda assim sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por aquele evento, e não apenas porque era terrivelmente inconveniente para os seus planos, ela realmente esperava ter pelo menos mais uns cinco anos para movê-lo a fazer o que ela queria.

Na Fortaleza Vermelha ela entrou no quarto de seu pai pouco após Joffrey ter saído, já com lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Doce menina não chore, o seu velho teve uma boa vida"

"Não é só por isso que eu estou chorando pai"

"Então pelo que é ?"

"Eu não deveria dizer, é horrível"

"Me diga Margaery"

"Eu não deveria ter dito nada, só vai te deixar triste"

"Me diga, isso é uma ordem"

"Joffrey pai, quando ele saiu do seu quarto ele parecia triste mas assim que a porta se fechou ele deu um grande sorriso, eu o segui sem ele perceber e o vi rindo e se gabando com o Cão-de-Caça como o velho gordo finalmente vai morrer e ele vai se tornar Rei"

"Aquele filho da puta ! Hum eu sinto muito por falar da sua mãe assim"

"Não se preocupe pai, talvez isso me torne tão ruim quanto Joffrey mas eu acredito que se não fosse pela influencia da nossa mãe ele não seria desse jeito. Eu choro por ele não apreciar que pai maravilhoso você é, mas eu também choro pelo reino, se lembra daquele gatinho que ele matou a sangue frio ? Eu temo que o reino inteiro vai ter o mesmo destino nas mãos dele caso ele se torne Rei"

"Caso ele se torne ?"

"Você é um Rei, você pode mudar as leis, em Dorne o primogênito herda o trono, caso este seja um homem ou uma mulher. Meu pai e você lutou tanto para tirar aquele louco Targaryen do poder, e eu temo que caso o meu irmão se torne Rei toda a sua luta e todo o seu esforço vai ser em vão. Eu protegeria o seu legado, e honraria a sua memória"

.

.

.

Margaery acompanhou seu pai até a janela onde uma multidão se reuniu e anunciou que a lei Dornense de herança agora seria aplicável por todos os Sete Reinos, e assinou um documento que oficializava. Margaery se sentiu culpada por fazer seu pai sair da sua cama no seu estado fragilizado, mas a verdade é que na pratica os outros verem o Rei dizendo isso era até mais importante do que a sua assinatura em um papel. Ele voltou para cama rapidamente e Margaery ficou ao seu lado segurando a sua mão até ele falecer cerca de onze horas depois.

Margaery esperou um pouco de oposição de sua mãe já que Joffrey sempre foi o seu favorito, mas isso não aconteceu, já que o decreto de Robert a tornava a herdeira do Rochedo Casterly na frente de seus irmãos, e sua mãe amava Joffrey, mas não tanto quanto ela amava a si mesma. Também houveram alguns rumores irritantes de incesto mas eles logo foram cessados com algumas ameaças bem colocadas e Ned Stark agora estava indo rumo a muralha para se juntar a patrulha da noite, e ela até conseguiu que seu filho Robb dobrasse o joelho em troca de ter suas irmãs mandadas para Winterfell, ele até estava presente na sua coroação, quando a anunciaram pela primeira vez como :

Margaery Baratheon, a primeira de seu nome, Rainha de Westeros.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	13. Eddard Lannister

**Eddard Lannister**

Ned tinha dez anos quando sua irmã passou a odiá-lo, um dia enquanto ele brincava com Tyrion eles viram seus irmãos mais velhos se beijando contra uma arvore, e as mãos de Cersei dentro das calças de Jaime, ele contou para seu pai e Jaime foi mandado para ser criado no alto do Vale, bem longe do Rochedo Casterly. Se Jaime o odiava também ele não tinha certeza.

Seu pai passou a odiá-lo quando ele tinha quatorze anos, ele ordenou que Ned mentisse para Tyrion, que dissesse que ele tinha armado dele conhecer Tysha, que a garota era uma prostituta, ele disse que o faria mas quando a noite veio ele contou a verdade para Tyrion o ajudou a achar a garota, e os acompanhou até o Porto mais próximo e deu a eles todo o dinheiro que ele tinha guardado para que seu irmão mais novo começasse uma vida com a sua nova esposa em Essos. Todas as vezes em que seu pai começava a falar sobre a desonra que ele tinha trago a grande casa Lannister Ned fechava os olhos e gostava de imaginar seu irmão do outro lado do mar vivendo feliz para sempre.

Ned passou a se odiar quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, no dia da queda da Casa Targaryen, ele comandou seus homens a saquearem a cidade como seu pai tinha comandado, e para Gregor Clegane achar a princesa Elia e seus filhos, ele não se lembrou de comandar que ele não os machucasse, e até o fim de sua vida a imagem das crianças mortas e da princesa morta assombraram os seus sonhos.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	14. Catelyn Bolton

**Catelyn Bolton**

Particularmente ela não tinha um gosto tão grande assim por violência, mas enquanto Roose estava longe ela ordenava mortes, surras e ocasionalmente algumas pequenas mutilações como era apropriado.

Gosto não entrava muito na questão, fazia parte da tradição da casa, e Catelyn estava sempre ciente do quão importante tradição era, e era certamente algo que a Casa precisava naqueles dias, se não fosse pela sua intervenção Roose teria trazido um dos seus bastardos para o Forte do Pavor, a segunda Casa mais importante do Norte servindo de lar para um Snow, era quase risível se não fosse tão vergonhoso mesmo como apenas uma idéia.

Nos últimos meses alguns dos homens passaram a chamar de Senhora Coração de Pedra por causa da sua atitude pragmática, eles provavelmente pretendiam que fosse como um insulto, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que era um bom título.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	15. Selyse Targaryen

**Selyse Targaryen **

Se ela fosse mais nova ou mais bela talvez teria sido ela que teria sido dada por seu irmão como noiva de Khal Drogo. Em retrospecto ela desejou que este fosse o caso, os Dothraki estavam bem abaixo do tipo de pessoa que uma princesa Targaryen deveria se casar, mas principalmente eles estavam bem abaixo do que uma deusa renascida deveria se casar.

Quando ela interrogou Lady Melisandre sobre a culpa que ela sentia por suas ações antes da época da sua conversão a fé do Deus Vermelho, por não ter impedido seu irmão tolo de fazer aquele casamento para sua irmã mais nova; A mulher vermelha sorriu, acariciou a sua bochecha e disse que Azor Ahai precisa dos seus testes de devoção, Azor Ahai precisa de sua Nyssa-Nyssa para ser sacrificada. E o seu tempo com os Dothraki deram provações o suficiente para Daenerys se tornar mais forte, para se tornar a heroína que ela vai precisar ser no futuro.

Daenerys resolveu crucificar os nobres de Meeren ao invés de queima-los vivos, isso decepcionou um pouco Selyse, ela sempre se encantava quando as chamas dos dragões de Daenerys envolviam os corpos daqueles que mereciam, daqueles que ousavam insultar ou tentar se aproveitar de Daenerys. Mas ela conseguiu se consolar dizendo que haveria queimações o suficiente no futuro, quando Daenerys conquistasse Westeros. E até lá ela se manteria ao lado de sua irmã, sua Rainha, sua Messias.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	16. Stannis Tyrell

**Stannis Tyrell**

Durante toda a história da Casa Tyrell nenhum membro da família se juntou a patrulha da noite, ou pelo menos nenhum além de Stannis.

"_Porque você é sempre tão sério ?"_ essa provavelmente era uma das frases que o pequeno Stannis mais ouvira durante a sua vida no Jardim de Cima. "_Porque você não relaxa um pouco ? Porque você não se diverte mais ?" _também foram repetidas inúmeras vezes.

Ele passou a ir nas festas e nos piqueniques que sempre estavam feitos no Jardim de Cima quando ele era um pouco mais velho quando seu pai disse que esses eram partes do seu dever como membro da Casa Tyrell. Então ele ia a festas, e dançava por horas com muitas mulheres e detestava cada minuto dessas noites.

Isso não era agradável, mas ele sabia no seu coração que dever raramente era, então ele não se importava muito com isso, mas ele se importava com as mentiras que ele passou a notar que quase todos da sua família tinham o habito de dizer. "_Não são mentiras, são omissões, são pequenas distorções da verdade" _ele se lembra de alguém ter lhe dito uma variação dessa frase diversas vezes ao longo dos seus últimos anos no Jardim de Cima e nenhuma vez ele conseguiu ver isso como algo além de uma desculpa.

Quando ele anunciou pouco após o décimo nono dia do seu nome a sua intenção de seu juntar a patrulha da noite a família e tentou dissuadi-lo com conversas e uma viagem surpresa há um bordel, mas não funcionou.

Ironicamente a festa de despedida de Stannis foi a maior que a Casa Tyrell deu em mais de cinquenta anos, e antes dele partir a família inteira o cercou e o forçou a participar de um enorme abraço grupal.

Alguns meses após ele ter feito o seu juramento ele recebeu uma carta do Jardim de Cima assinada por vários membros da família perguntando se havia qualquer coisa que ele precisava e se ele estava feliz. O certo seria lembra-los que como ele tinha feito o seu juramento ele não fazia mais parte da família, mas para a surpresa dele própria acabou saindo algo diferente :

_Prezada Familia _

_A Patrulha da noite me fornece roupas, uma cama e comida então nenhuma ajuda adicional da sua parte é requerida. _

_Ao longo dos últimos meses eu experimentei uma vida sem festas e outras atividades frívolas, se focando apenas em dever e honra, e podendo ser tão rabugento quanto eu naturalmente sou sem ser julgado por isso. É justo dizer que eu nunca estivesse mais feliz em toda a minha vida._

_Obrigada pela preocupação,_

_Stannis Tyrell _

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	17. Loras Greyjoy

**Loras Greyjoy **

Loras ouviu rumores que Renly Baratheon estava abordo daquele navio, e foi mais por isso que ele decidiu atacar do que por qualquer coisa material que pudesse ser obtida. Tudo bem que Renly não estava no comando do navio, apenas um passageiro, mas ainda assim era algo que daria para ele se gabar quando ele retornasse as Ilhas de Ferro. Se não fosse pelos Baratheons eles seriam Reis agora, tio Victarion toda vez que ficava bêbado começava a xingar Stannis Baratheon, as vezes ele até começava a chorar um pouquinho entre os insultos (não que ninguém comentasse sobre essas lágrimas ocasionais já que o último sujeito que fez isso apareceu com as duas pernas quebradas no dia seguinte).

Quando Renly foi levado até a sua cabine ele começou a falar que não seria inteligente matá-lo, mesmo por vingança, que ele era o irmão do Rei e que qualquer valor que ele pedisse a coroa seria pago. A verdade é que Renly nem precisava ter dito isso porque Loras decidiu que não iria matá-lo no momento em que ele o viu, embora os motivos que Renly apresentou eram bem mais práticos que os dele, já que o que apareceu na sua mente era que ele realmente gostava de homens com cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

Ele iria tirar uma boa dose do ouro da família real e até que a recompensa chegasse ele teria Renly Baratheon um marido de sal.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	18. Catelyn Rivers

**Catelyn Rivers**

Brandon Stark apareceu no quarto dela no meio da noite, isso não surpreendeu Catelyn afinal ela que tinha convidado o noivo de Lysa para ir lá.

Uma boa garota não faria sexo com um rapaz que estava prometido a sua irmã, mas bastardas não eram boas garotas. _Familia, Dever e Honra_ eram as palavras da Casa Tully, mas Catelyn só tinha o sangue dos Senhores do Rio, não o seu sobrenome. Não era nem sua culpa afinal ela era uma bastarda, ela tinha pecado e luxúria encravado na sua própria natureza, todo mundo sabia disso.

Naquela noite ela pensou que talvez a falecida Senhora Lyarra Stark tivesse traído seu marido, porque Brandon também tinha o desejo, a luxuria de um bastardos. Ele ficou no seu quarto por mais de três horas e gozou quatro vezes, uma vez na sua boca, uma vez sobre os seus seios e duas vezes dentro do seu ventre. Ela torceu para que o seu sangue da lua não viesse no mês seguinte e que em nove meses um filho saísse dela. Ela já até tinha decidido em um nome : Robb, ela imaginava um garoto corajoso com sangue quente, seu pequeno Robb Rivers.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	19. Jon Seaworth

**Jon Seaworth**

Para Jon era uma grande honra servir de escudeiro para Stannis Baratheon mesmo antes dele se tornar um Rei. Ele cresceu com seu pai dizendo que tudo que eles tinham se devia a aquele homem, mas para ele passava mais de gratidão, ele admirava o homem pelo ano em que ele segurou a Ponta da tempestade dos Tyrells, e como ele derrotou os Greyjoys na rebelião que seguiu, e mesmo que eles não tivessem ganhado ele sentiu muito orgulho por lutar ao lado dele na batalha da água negra. A única coisa que fazia com que ele não admirasse o seu Rei completamente, eram as visitas que Lady Melisandre fazia no quarto dele durante a noite.

Jon tinha sido encarregado de guardar a porta do quarto do Rei durante a noite, nas noites que Melisandre aparecia e dizia que ela ajudaria o Rei a adormecer ele ficava lá do lado de fora parado imaginando tudo que estava acontecendo do outro lado da porta.

Ele não tinha muitos problemas com a fé do Deus Vermelho, até alguns dos seus irmãos tinham se convertido, e embora as queimações fossem desagradáveis de se ver ele estava ciente que havia praticas na fé dos Sete que eram igualmente cruéis. Talvez ele não gostasse dela mesmo se ela não fosse uma sacerdotisa, se ela fosse uma prostituta ou uma empregada do castelo, porque o que importava nessa questão era o seu Rei se desonrando nas carnes daquela mulher. Naquela noite quando ela saiu do quarto Melisandre disse para ele :

"Boa noite Jon, mande minhas lembranças para o seu pai da próxima vez que você encontrá-lo." Ela disse e foi andando antes que ele respondesse.

Jon observou ela indo embora e assim que ela virou o final do corredor ele deu um soco na parede, e foi nesse momento que Stannis abriu a porta.

"O que a parede fez para te ofender Jon ?" ele perguntou.

"Nada, meu Senhor"

"Então porque você a atacou ?"

"Nenhum motivo"

"Então o motivo do seu ato deve ter vindo de raiva com alguma outra coisa, me diga qual foi"

Jon permaneceu em silêncio.

"Essa é uma ordem Seaworth"

"Pois bem, eu estava me perguntando se a sua esposa sabe das visitas que Lady Melisandre faz ao seu quarto a noite ?"

"Sim ela sabe, e ela não tem problemas com essa situação, isso é tudo ?"

"Bem eu ainda não acho que é certo, você devia melhor do que isso"

Nesse momento a mão de Stannis avançou no seu pescoço e Jon se encontrou sendo empurrado contra a parede de pedra do corredor. Stannis aproximou seu rosto do dele e disse baixo mais ameaçador :

"Você não sabe de nada. Eu sou o seu Rei e tem um motivo pra eu fazer as coisas que eu faço, quem é você pra me questionar ?"

"Eu sou um dos seus homens, um súdito leal"

Eles continuaram em silêncio naquela posição por cerca de dez segundos, Jon podia ver os músculos do pescoço do Rei se tencionando, e a respiração dele quente contra a sua pele, Stannis parecia que ele ia bater nele há qualquer segundo, ou beijá-lo, mas ele não fez nenhuma dessas coisas, ele soltou sua mão do pescoço de Jon e foi para a parede oposta, o que para Jon pareceu um anticlímax.

"Você é pior do que o seu pai" Stannis disse.

"Dada a situação eu vou considerar isso um elogio"

"Não era assim que eu pretendia que fosse interpretado quando eu falei"

"Eu estou ciente disso Vossa Graça"

Jon esperou que ele fosse ser repreendido, mas ao invés disso Stannis deu um dos seus raríssimos sorrisos. Foi breve, um segundo estava lá e outro não, mas Jon viu.

"Chame um dos outros guardas para ficar na minha porta, e vá dormir"

"Não é necessário, eu posso continuar, eu estou bem descansado"

"Isso não foi um pedido, foi ordem"

"Como você quiser, meu Rei"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	20. Margaery Frey

**Margaery Frey**

Robb Stark certamente sabia que ele iria se casar com uma das filhas de Walder Frey, esse foi o preço combinado pela sua passagem pelas Gêmeas, mas Margaery tinha certeza que ele não esperava conhecê-la tão cedo, embora ele não parecesse decepcionado por isso. Ele também certamente tinha ouvido falar das filhas e netas feias de Walder Frey, e embora essa fama se provasse verdadeira com a grande maioria de suas irmãs e sobrinhas, não se provava com ela.

"Minha dama é um prazer conhecê-la" Robb disse.

"Igualmente Vossa Graça"

"Então porque você está aqui ?"

"Por escolha, com a permissão de meu pai eu viam acompanhada por dois cavaleiros que vão se juntar a sua causa. Eu vou ser sua Rainha, parece covarde da minha parte me manter longe do Senhor nessa hora de provação e dificuldade"

"Eu nunca pensaria isso de você"

"Isso é gentil e eu acredito em você, mas eu pensaria isso de mim. Mas se a minha presença o desagrada eu posso ir embora"

.

.

.

Ela não foi embora, ela ficou ao lado dele durante a guerra, o recebendo após cada vitória com abraços e ocasionalmente beijos, andando ao lado dele lado a lado a cada castelo conquistado, em parte para garantir que nenhum Lorde esperto fosse embebedar Robb e colocar uma de suas filhas nuas na cama do rapaz, mas principalmente para conquistá-los de uma maneira diferente do que com espadas, com carisma e diplomacia, fazendo com que eles vissem a sua perda em favor do Jovem Lobo não como uma tragédia, mas sim como uma benção disfarçada.

E falando por Robb, por horas a fio as vezes, sobre como ele era um bom líder para os seus homens, sobre as injustiças que eles viam conforme se aproximavam mais do sul, dizendo que ele podia fazer melhor, o fazendo acreditar nisso do fundo da sua alma.

Alguns dias após a conquista deles do Porto Real e da execução do Rei Joffrey, da Rainha Cersei e de seus mais leais seguidores ocorre a coroação de Robb, e o seu casamento com Margaery Frey. Não apenas o Rei do Norte, mas também o Rei de Westeros. E ela a sua Rainha.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	21. Daenerys Seaworth

**Daenerys Seaworth**

Assim como ele havia falado com cada um de seus irmãos seu pai havia dito para ela que não havia nenhuma necessidade que ela se convertesse a fé do Deus Vermelho simplesmente porque Rei Stannis o tinha feito. Ele não disse que era algo que ele na verdade preferia que ela ou qualquer um de seus irmãos fizessem, mas estava implícito. Ela achou esse aviso desnecessário afinal ela tinha sido criada na fé dos Sete e não via nada de errado com esta, isso até o dia em que ela viu as imagens gigantescas dos Sete sendo queimadas na Pedra do Dragão.

Ela quase perde o seu ar vendo aquilo, parece tão belo e puro, o fogo consumindo tudo. A única coisa que consegue tirar a sua atenção daquela visão era a distinta impressão que alguém a estava observando, e quando ela encontrou a pessoa que causara essa impressão ela se surpreendeu a encontrar a Mulher Vermelha olhando para ela e sorrindo levemente.

.

.

.

Mais tarde durante a madrugada por não conseguir dormir resolveu perambular pelo castelo, com seus dedos passando pelos desenhos daquelas paredes negras, ela não pretendia ir parar no salão da mesa pintada mas foi lá que ela acabou mesmo assim. No canto do cômodo havia uma pira de fogo acessa, e ela se encontrou atraída por esta como uma mariposa pelas chamas, ela está bem perto desta quando ela nota que Melisandre estava.

"A que devo a sua presença essa noite ?" ela perguntou.

"Eu sinto muito, eu estava com insônia, eu não sei porque eu vim aqui, foi tolo da minha parte"

"Nenhuma desculpa é necessária. E mesmo que você não saiba o motivo não quer dizer que sua ação tenha sido tola, o único deus verdadeiro sabe todos os motivos, e ele certamente tem um motivo para atrair a sua pele para as chamas dele"

"O que ?"

"Toque o fogo, como você estava prestes a fazer antes de reparar na minha presença"

"Isso seria estúpido, eu iria me queimar"

"R'hollor pode ser bem generoso com os seus escolhidos, tenha fé"

Dany sabia racionalmente que ela devia voltar para a sua cama naquele momento, mas ela ignora esse pensamento e coloca sua mão na pira, as chamas dançam ao redor de seus dedos. O fogo a toca, forte e quente, mas não a queimando. Ela sorri. E ela está pronta pra acreditar.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	22. Stannis Storm

**Stannis Storm **

Após o fim da rebelião Greyjoy ele voltou para Casa, ele recebera um numero razoável de ofertas para não fazer isso, de trabalho, no mar, até em algumas posições de comando mas recusou todas estas, até Robert que não era o melhor em mostrar apreciação tinha dito que ele era bem-vindo a se juntar a guarda real, o que ele sabia que para Robert soava como algo de muito prestigio, especialmente para um bastardo, mas Stannis recusou, ele defenderia e morreria por seu Rei se fosse requerido, mas se oferecer para fazer a sua principal missão na vida defender o irmão que tinha feito pouco dele a vida toda não era muito atraente. Ele nunca seria o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade, ele aceitava isso, como um bastardo ele realmente não tinha direitos a posição nos olhos da lei, mas isso não mudava o fato que ele amava o lugar, e lá queria permanecer enquanto possível.

Após a morte de Robert ele comandou os ataques do exercito de Renly pelo mar, e juntos eles tomaram o Porto Real e tiraram Joffrey. E aí ele voltou para Casa, dessa vez com o titulo de regente, ele ainda não era o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade, mas até que Renly tivesse um filho de idade adulta ele poderia cuidar do lugar como se ele fosse, como este merecia ser tratado, era mais do que ele tinha direito, e certamente mais do que ele esperava receber nessa vida.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	23. Sansa Martell

**Sansa Martell**

Arianne uma vez tinham ido escondido rumo ao Jardim de Cima com a intenção de cortejar Willas Tyrell para ser seu marido, ela fora mal sucedida nesse plano, e ela fora pega antes mesmo que ela pudesse sair de Dorne. Mas sua irmã mais nova não foi.

Sansa tinha algumas vantagens com relação a Arianne nessa questão, Arianne era similar demais ao seu tio Oberyn, enquanto Sansa era similar demais a sua tia Elia os outros diziam, doce e bem-comportada, quase não parecendo ter o sangue dornense correndo por suas veias. Mas ela tinha e como uma mulher de Dorne ela tinha o direito de escolher o seu marido e o conceito de duas casas rivais se conciliando por causa de amor entre dois de seus membros parecia terrivelmente romântico para ela deixar passar.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	24. Rhaegar Tully

**Rhaegar Tully **

O pai deles tinha feito uma missão de arranjar bons casamentos para seus filhos, casamentos com casas nobres, para Catelyn ele tinha arranjado um Stark, para Lisa ele estava pensando no segundo irmão Baratheon ou talvez até Lorde Jon Arryn do Vale, até Edmure que mal tinha saído das fraudas seu pai já estava pensando em tentar um casamento com a filha mais velha de Doran Martell. E para Rhaegar foi arranjado uma Lannister, ela era bonita e parecia inteligente, os outros frequentemente lhe diziam que ele seria a inveja de todo o reino.

Lyanna Stark veio para o Correrio acompanhada pelo seu irmão Brandon, e quando o garoto Belish desafiou o irmão dela para uma luta ela ficou com seu braço segurado no de Rhaegar até que a luta acabasse, no dia seguinte ela e seu irmão foram embora, e pelos meses que seguiram ela ficou constantemente em seus pensamentos.

Ele a reencontrou no torneio de Harrenhal, um torneio que ele venceu, quando a coroa de flores foi colocada em sua mão o seu primeiro desejo foi o de entregá-la para Lyanna, mas ao invés disso ele passou por ela direto e colocou no colo de Cersei, como era o seu dever, como era honroso. Ela era a sua noiva, seria humilhante caso ele desse a coroa para outra, para ela e também para ele em um certo nível.

Mais tarde no baile que seguiu Cersei o beijou pela primeira vez, e ele disse que achava que o casamento deles seria feliz, e ele estava falando a verdade, mesmo que do canto de seu olho ele não conseguisse evitar de olhar para a garota Stark conversando animada com seus irmãos.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	25. Davos Arryn

**Davos Arryn **

Lorde Jon Arryn e Lorde Steffon Baratheon tinham feito um acordo de mandarem seus filhos mais velhos para viverem na Casa um do outro por alguns anos, e nem a morte do segundo tinha desfeito esse acordo. Talvez Robert pudesse ter desfeito, afinal agora que seu pai estava morto ele era o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade, seria mais do que apropriado que ele permanecesse no lugar, mas Robert não parecia muito excitado em assumir as suas responsabilidades tão cedo.

Davos chegou na Ponta da Tempestade quando esta estava em luto, e assim continuou no mês seguinte. Stannis lhe mostrou o castelo no primeiro dia, e no jantar durante a noite ele perguntava se Davos queria alguma coisa, e quando este dizia que não, a conversa parava por aí. Ele começou a temer que os próximos anos seriam os mais longos e entediantes da sua vida, até que uma noite com insônia ele ouviu o bebê chorando, ele chegou no quarto junto com Stannis. O rapaz conferiu se seu irmão mais novo tinha sujado suas fraudas, se ele estava com fome, se a temperatura dele estava alta, mas nenhum desses casos era o que estava acontecendo e Renly continuava berrando, isso até Davos tirá-lo do colo de Stannis e começar a cantar uma canção, Renly parou de chorar e em apenas alguns minutos tinha adormecido.

"Obrigada" Stannis disse após eles saírem do quarto.

"De nada"

"Como você sabia que cantar pra ele ia funcionar ?"

"Eu não sabia, mas até que faz sentido sabe se não tem nada de errado com ele físico deve ser só carência, você devia cantar pra ele mais vezes"

"Ele não gostaria se fosse eu, ele me odeia"

"Ele é um bebê"

"E o que isso tem haver ?"

"Quando você era um bebê você odiava alguém ?"

"Eu não sei, as memórias dos primeiros anos da minha vida são enevoadas"

"Ele não te odeia"

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu acredito nisso, mas obrigada de qualquer jeito"

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte para a sua surpresa Stannis apareceu no seu quarto dizendo que tinha feito suas lições um pouco mais cedo naquele dia e se Davos gostaria de dar uma volta pela Ponta da Tempestade. Ele ainda falou muito pouco naquele passeio, o máximo foi sobre a sua águia de estimação Proudwing, mas Stannis continuou a aparecer e conforme o tempo foi passando a conversa veio mais fácil, Davos descobriu que ele tinha um senso de humor sarcástico, e que quando ele metia uma idéia na sua cabeça que ele não deixava de lado.

Aos poucos ele viu que apesar de Stannis ser bem sério e valorizar o conceito de dever mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que Davos já conhecera, que ele não era frio, ele se importava com aquele lugar, com seus irmãos, com os pais que ele perdeu. Mas demorou um bom tempo até que ele próprio também fazia parte dessa lista de coisas que Stannis se importava. Foi no dia que uma carta de Robert chegou.

"Então como está o seu irmão ?" Davos perguntou.

"Bem, feliz eu acho, ele descreve Ned Stark como o irmão que ele sempre quis ter"

"Mas ele tem irmãos já"

"Eu estou ciente disso, mas tudo bem, Robert pode ter encontrado um novo irmão no Vale, e eu não tenho problemas com isso porque eu encontrei um novo irmão também"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	26. Shireen Targaryen

**Shireen Targaryen **

Ela não era bela como sua mãe, mas também não era monstruosa como seu irmão, era isso que Shireen costumava dizer para si mesma quando ela era bem pequena e se sentia mau por causa da sua aparência. Uma vez quando Irri e Jiqui acharam que ela não estava prestando atenção Shireen pode ouvi-los falando sobre o bebê monstruoso que tinha saído do ventre da Khaleesi. Rhaego tinha uma cauda e asas, e a pele toda escura e malicenta. Shireen dividiu o útero com esse menino, o garanhão que monta o mundo não chegou a sobreviver nem um dia após o seu nascimento, mas ela sobreviveu.

Também acharam que ela fosse morrer logo, com parte do seu rosto deformada com a pele dura e escura, o corpo pequeno e frágil, e sua mãe consumida pelo luto pelo seu pai e seu irmão.

Seus outros irmãos nasceram alguns dias depois : Drogon, Viseryon e Rhaegal. Drogon a assustava desde de que ela era bem pequena, mas Viseryon e Rhaegal ela gostava, e na verdade conforme ela foi ficando mais velha ela começou a amá-los porque aos sete anos ela voou pela primeira vez montada nas costas de Rhaegal, e enquanto ela esteve em Essos não havia nada no mundo que ela gostasse mais do que montar um dragão. Em Westeros isso mudou, ela estava montada em Viseryon na reconquista dos Sete Reinos, ao lado de sua mãe queimando cidades, queimando pessoas vivas. Era o direito de nascença da sua família, era isso o que ela tentava dizer para si mesma, mas ainda assim em algumas noites ela tinha pesadelos das pessoas queimando, e de sua mãe sorrindo vendo esse espetáculo. Ela não era bela como sua mãe, mas também não era monstruosa como ela, era isso que Shireen tentava se convencer nessas noites, mas sem muito resultado.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
